cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Clan
Introduction A band of warriors, we bring our military experience from VietFan, the Unjust War, BAPS war, the War on Peace, and now the Mother's Day Massacre and the Continuum-NoV War. We live hard, raid hard, war hard, and die hard. Poison Clan declared its existence and its first treaty, a General's Protectorate with The Phoenix Federation, simultaneously. Within three weeks, the alliance grew from three members to 16, and quickly passed the 700k NS mark. Soon after, a place in the Overlord's Protectorate Pact bloc was awarded. The alliance didn't have to wait long before getting to throw its weight around. As TPF came to the defense of the Siberian Tiger Alliance when attacked by the United Sovereign Nations, Poison Clan immediately activated the aggression clause in the OPP and jumped in, filling 16 slots almost immediately against USN. As USN and allies began to crumble under the weight of the alliances on the assaulting end, The Continuum declared war against Norden Verein, giving Poison Clan another opportunity to declare with TPF. As treaties began to be activated, Poison Clan quickly found itself at war with not only NoV, but the Finnish Cooperation Organization, Legio x, and Freaksafari.com as well and peaked at 26 simultaneous wars with these new enemies. On May 30, 2008, Poison Clan withdrew from the OPP and pursued a solo path. Soon after, a long expected MDoAP was signed with Valhalla on June 1. Poison Clan continued its strong diplomatic maneuvering with an MDoAP signed with Ragnarok on June 6, and another MDoAP signed with Grand Global Alliance on June 18. A disappointing summer over half way concluded, Poison Clan managed to continue their diplomatic expansion despite the lack of the assumed next great war. Two protectorates were signed: Freak Safari, the renamed former enemies from the NoV war, and Super Robot Pirate Ninjas, a small band of raiders that reminded us so closely of ourselves starting up we had to keep them close when they asked for protection. On August 2, 2008 Poison Clan continued to make friends with close allies of our allies by signing an MDoAP with Monos Archein. Tensions rose and grew over the course of the remaining months until finally on August 12, 2008, the Coalition began its discussions for a formal Causes Belli against Hyperion and allies. Twenty minutes before update on August 13, Poison Clan preemptively declared on Atarax and Nueva Vida, and, per agreement with the Coalition, went fully nuclear 25 hours later, generating massive OWF response. August 15 proved to be a surprising night, as the Grand Lodge of Freemasons declared on Poison Clan; the surprise didn't last long as the tables were turned fast enough to force a surrender by August 19. The swarms of attackers from both Poison Clan and Super Robot Pirate Ninjas proved too much, as Atarax was in bill lock within days and agreed to lenient surrender terms by August 20. Three days and three nukes later, Nueva Vida surrendered to the joint forces of Poison Clan, Ragnarok, and Independent Republic of Orange Nations. The average Poison Clan nation in nuclear range fell at least 1,500 infrastructure, while the average opponent fell more than double that amount. The war continued to rage on along other fronts, but with Nueva Vida's surrender, Poison Clan was relegated to reserve duty and eagerly awaited reps, which amounted to $150 million and 3,000 technology (which was split with SRPN). While peace was enjoyed, the one bump in the road was a one day war with Holy Axis of the Loyal Order, who had a member raid and then extort a member of Super Robot Pirate Ninjas. Terms were included in the Declaration of War, and the move was meant to be a wakeup call for leadership of HALO to better reform their tech raiding policy and provide better control over their members. Both have since been corrected. Poison Clan continued to rebuild and grow internally, a strong surge of new members, supplemented by a fold in by protectorate Super Robot Pirate Ninjas on September 6, 2008. Growth was steady until November 2, 2008, when a requested raid against the Frontline Formation Coalition turned into a disaster, with nukes being flung back and forth, and a tied attack against a Red nation angering the New Pacific Order. This, and a combination of raiding a rogue nation attacking TPF lead to cancellations of three treaties. The night of November 4, Poison Clan lost its treaties with the Grand Global Alliance, Monos Archein, and Ragnarok over a span of four hours. What ensued was a frantic foreign affairs movement, attempting to fix whatever mistakes had been made. A public apology was made to TPF, and war was averted after terms of $15 million and 250 tech, repairing damage to Jonesadj of TPF ($69 million and 200 tech), and no offensive wars were accepted. Additional terms of no Manhattan Projects or SDI's were also added days after. December 2009 started well, with TPF removing the SDI and MP clauses, and Poison Clan immediately began jumping in their nuclear arsenals, from 659 nukes on December 1 to 781 nukes on December 31. December 4 marked the upgrade of a protectorate with The Dark Templar to an MADP. The rest of the month was fairly quiet until on December 28 Poison Clan signed an MDoAP with the Republic of Allied Defenses and officially made its move over to the Pink sphere. Soon after on January 3, 2009, Poison Clan made its first move of the new year signing an MDoAP with The Centurion Brotherhood, completing the treaty trio of large Pink alliances. Nuclear growth continued, with 1000 nukes in late January and over 1140 by February 23. Poison Clan then paired up with another nuclear holocaust in the making on the 23rd, signing an MDoAP with Umbrella, an alliance with a similar nukes/member ratio at 16.9; that night also marked a Non Aggression Pact with TPF and an end to terms. On March 2, Poison Clan wrapped up a busy period of treaties with an MDoAP with FOK. With alliance politics wrapped up, Poison Clan continues to work on building wonders and buying nukes, with numbers of 1200 nukes, 54 Manhattan Projects, and 19 Weapons Research Complexes - a drastic increase from November, when Poison Clan had only 600 nukes, 14 MP's, and 2 WRC's. Poison Clan Charter Membership With a few exceptions, potential members of the Poison Clan must have at the minimum 3000 infrastructure, or 15000 total nation strength. It is not necessary for applicants to meet both of those criteria, but one of them must be met in order for the application process to proceed. Once a nation has applied, they shall be subject to a question and answer session by the members of the Poison Clan, who may ask one question at a time until the question has been answered by the applicant. This process is merely so we get to know the person applying and see whether or not they will be a good fit within the Poison Clan. Applicants are encouraged to answer any and all questions as openly and honestly as they can, as we value free speech and this will help us evaluate your application quicker, and easier. Membership will then be decided by the five deadly venoms, and ultimately by the decision of The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command). As mentioned, there are exceptions to the minimum requirements for membership, and they are: Re-rolled nations do not need to meet the application requirements, but they must apply for membership no later than fourteen (14) days after they have re-rolled their nation. They must also inform the poison clan of the name of their previous nation, and also any and all alliances they were in before re-rolling. Upstanding citizens of CyberNations do not need to meet the minimum requirements. Upstanding citizens will be determined by The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) of the Poison Clan Nations ravaged by war will also not have to meet the minimum requirements for membership, but they must be free and clear from any POW obligations and must not be on any alliance ZI lists, in order for their membership to be pushed through. Vouchers: Every month, current members of the poison clan will be able to vouch for one (1) nation who may not meet the current membership requirements and who is not a re-roll, upstanding citizen, or nation ravaged by war. Government of the Poison Clan will be able to vouch for three (3) nations every month. Nations that are vouched for are the responsibility of the person who has vouched, and those nations will be held responsible for any misdeeds made by the vouchee during their time in the Poison Clan. The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) at all times have the right to veto vouched for nations, and the voucher will not be able to vouch for another nation until the following month. All re-rolled nations, those ravaged by war, and vouched for nations will undergo the same procedure for membership as those who meet the requirements of the Poison Clan. Upstanding citizens will not be subject to the same application process. Government The poison clan is lead by the group known as the five deadly venoms. Each position is appointed by the current leader and second in command of the Poison Clan, and positions are handed out based upon merit and willingness to work. Although the group originally had but five (5) members, it was deemed necessary to add positions in order to ensure the Poison Clan ran as smoothly as possible. The name, even though there are no longer but five (5) members of government, remains. The Five Deadly Venoms of the Poison Clan are as follows The Toad / Leader of the Poison Clan - Chinatownbus of NY2Boston $15 The Master Killer / Second in command of the Poison Clan - TwistedRebelDB47 of Old Dominion The Centipede / Head of Foreign Affairs - Pooksland of Pooksland The Snake / God of War - Syrik of Schenanigans The Scorpion / Head of Internal Affairs - Venhith of Veronica The Spider / Financial Guru - Don Fernando of Pookers Hybrid Venom - Plysprtz of toczekia Brew Master, Lord God King of the Keg - b3x of Zappastan The Hybrid Venom has the ability to fill in for any member of government in their absence. While all government members are present, they will act as council, and have as much say in the day to day operation of the Poison Clan as any other government official. Government officials are not allowed to make official statements to the public at large outside of their jurisdiction. They also do not speak officially on behalf of the Poison Clan outside of their jurisdiction, unless given permission by The Lizard (the leader) or The Toad (second in command) of the Poison Clan. Retired Venoms Those Five Deadly Venoms who retire may still claim their titles, and new titles for those who take their position in government will be given, as long as the retiring venom chooses to stay in the Poison Clan. If they choose to remain active within the Poison Clan, they will be treated and given the same responsibilities as the Hybrid Venoms. War We are an alliance of large, well established nations and we deem it our right to protect ourselves by any and all means in times of war. We in the Poison Clan value the carrying of arms, be they soldiers, tanks, planes, CMs or Nuclear Weapons, and we will use them as we see fit in a war time situation. Nuclear first strikes are authorized against any alliance or nation that has chosen to attack the Poison Clan, either through alliance wars or through rogue actions. In times when we have been the ones to initiate combat on an alliance wide scale, The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) will be the ones who authorize the use of nuclear weapons, and until the authorization has been given, all members of the Poison Clan will desist from their use. In the event that an alliance counter attacks the Poison Clan due to treaty obligation, and we were the aggressors in the conflict that brought them into the war, then authorization is needed to launch nuclear weapons. During times of war, it goes without saying that we expect every nation of the Poison Clan to do their part in the conflict. We expect banks to bank, and fighters to fight, and we will not tolerate those members who seek the protection of the Poison Clan during times of peace, to not do their decided upon part during times of war. We fight until our dying breath, if this is something you're not comfortable with, then you have no business being a member of the clan. Spying Spying is not tolerated by the members or government of the Poison Clan. Those nations caught spying on us, or from within the Poison Clan, will be subject to the harshest punishment currently at our disposal on planet bob; the Perma-ZI. We consider spying to be an act of war, and we will defend ourselves if spied upon, and harshly deal with those who spy on others from within. The use of in game spy attacks is encouraged during times of war, and by members who wish to partake in tech-raiding. In times of peace, they are discouraged, and any nation caught using in game spy attacks against the Poison Clan will be dealt with in the same manner as those who spy on an alliance wide scale. Tech raids Rules to be held separate from this document, and enforced by the defensive and offensive war directors. Expulsion Members of the Poison Clan can be expelled for the following reasons: - Spying on the Poison Clan or spying on other alliances from within the Poison Clan - Behavior unbecoming of a Poison Clan member, as determined by the five deadly venoms and/or The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) - Rogue actions against the Poison Clan or others. Expulsion from the Poison Clan may lead to no further action taken against the nation in question, Perma-ZI, or somewhere in between. Punishment will be determined on a case by case basis. Misc. - We encourage free speech in the poison clan, as we realize that often disagreements are nothing more than surface deep, and in no way cause harm by airing them in public or in private. Friends and allies don't always agree, and enemies sometimes do, and each poison clan member is entitled to their opinion as long as it doesn't cross the line into the realm of the blatantly unacceptable. We believe that those in the poison clan, and the CN community at large are mature enough to realize this and not cast harsh judgement upon the poison clan and it's members for whatever disagreements they may have, that are merely surface deep. It should be noted that sometimes talk is just that, and although not everyone may agree with the words spoken, whatever those words may be, we allow our members to express their opinions, whatever they may be. The members of the poison clan know enough to act in a manner that is beneficial to the clan while in character. Having said that, all personal opinions of the poison clan are, quite obviously, theirs and theirs alone. Unless it be an official statement from a government official in regards to their specific jurisdiction, it in no way reflects the opinion of the poison clan as an alliance. - This is a living document, and changes to it can be made by The Lizard (the leader) and The Toad (second in command) whenever they see fit. Areas of the charter may be suspended at any time for revision, or for review. Members can suggest improvements and additions to the charter at will, that will be discussed by the five deadly venoms, and included if they pass scrutiny. Poison Clan Raid Rules Alliances of 15 members and under, if they have no protectorate agreements or outside treaties, are acceptable to be raided. Alliances over 15 members who have no protectorate agreements or outside treaties may only be raided after permission has been given by The Toad (the leader) or The Master Killer(second in command) of the Poison Clan. If the leader and second in command are not available, authorization may be given by The Snake. For raids done just before server update time, you may employ the quad attack during your raid and must then offer peace to your target. All raids done at least two (2) hours before server update time, you must offer peace after your initial two (2) ground attacks. The use of Cruise Missiles, Bombing runs, Navy, and Nuclear Weapons are strictly forbidden on raids. In the event that the person you have raided has attacked back, you are to offer peace regardless of the damage that has been done. In the long run, this is an anomaly, and your gains will be far greater than your losses over time, so peace will be offered regardless of the damage done by a person due to one raid. This rule is null and void the second the raid target uses nuclear weapons to exact some level of revenge for themselves. In the case of the target using nuclear weapons, weapons are free for the remainder of the conflict, at which point they will be left alone and not declared upon again by a member of the Poison Clan. In the event that a person raids a protected or treatied alliance by mistake, they will lose their raid privileges for the next thirty (30) days, and will pay any and all reparations that the person/alliance being raided has asked for. There is a protectorate list available on the CN forums, and on our forums, and when in doubt you can always ask around, so raiding of the protected and/or treatied is unacceptable. Failure to pay the reparations that have been asked for will result in further punishment at the discretion of the five deadly venoms, or remainder of the five deadly venoms if the offender is a government official. Failure to follow through on the thirty (30) day raid ban by a member will result in their raiding privileges being revoked permanently, and that member will be discussed for expulsion from the Poison Clan. Government officials who do not follow through on the thirty (30) day raid ban will be removed from their position, and discussed for expulsion from the Poison Clan. Any nation, regardless of alliance affiliation, is off limits if they are on the red sphere. Any person caught raiding a nation on the red sphere will have their raiding privileges revoked for the next thirty (30) days. Rules are to be enforced by The Snake and The Master Killer. All raids will be monitored by them to ensure that these rules are being followed. Greenacres' 10 Raid Commandments First rule, don't be a dick. You're essentially stealing (and this is coming from a guy who likes to raid and .. well, I've retired now, but anyway), and even though it's theft, that doesn't give you the right to demand more than what you're getting. There's a tolerance for raiding in CN, as even those alliances that don't do it, recognize that it's a bi-product of the war system and thus atleast a part of gameplay, and will let it slide unless you do it to their alliance or protectorates. Second rule is, never do anything but ground attacks. If you CM or do a bombing run, you're basically being a dick, and that's not cool. It's a raid, you're not trying to cripple them or do more damage than it necessary. What do CMs and bombing runs get you? Nothing. So leave those out of the equation, period. Third rule is, never threaten nukes if they attack back. It might come as a shock to you, but a lot of people don't like being attacked for their land or for their tech, or for their cash. Sometimes people attack back, it's the price you pay. If they do attack back, it's best to simply apologize, try to get them to peace out with you, and both of you be on your merry way. You don't have to offer reps, you don't have to pay reps, but more often than not (unless they start throwing nukes at you), people will listen to reason, even though you're trying to steal from them, and will peace out with you after one round of fighting. And if they do offer peace even after attacking you, take it. Not taking it, especially since you'll be 3 on 1 more than likely, means you're breaking the first rule. The fourth rule is simple -- know what you're doing. You're not trying to anarchy them, you're trying to take land and tech, and if they aren't active, anarchying them simply means you're wasting a war slot without the ability to attack (more than likely) for however long it takes them to become active and peace you out. Play it smart, don't crush them, but rather go for maximum percentage odds with minimum casualty numbers. There was once a nice equillibrium point in the war system for that, it may very well still be there. The fifth rule I'd say would be to follow your alliance's rules. For some this rule is obviously higher, but if your alliance says you can raid nations in alliances of 5 and under, then stick to it. Don't push your luck by attacking someone in a big alliance that's 10 or so days inactive simply because they're inactive, most of those big alliances won't tolerate you attacking their members, whether they're 1 day inactive or 20 days inactive. And your alliance won't be too happy about your idiocy if you do that, and if I were them, I would throw you to the wolves for something that dumb. Rules are important, they're usually in place for YOUR safety and YOUR benefit, so don't be stupid and disregard them, thinking you can get away with it. You can't, you won't, and you WILL pay the price. The sixth rule is, if you must, raid with friends who know what they're doing. Regardless of what a lot of raiders claim, the VAST majority of them don't know what the hell they're doing, and can ruin not only their raids, but everyone else's raids in the process on that one target. Make sure they know what they're doing, I'm not going to get into that further, but for gods sake, don't raid with people who simply think deploying all they have and doing aggressive attacks is all it takes. Seven: Don't re-raid. this goes for raiding a nation that you've previously raided, and also for raiding a nation that has just finished being raided by other nations. I'm guilty of both these things, also of a lot more than this (hence why I've grown and developed my own set of rules for raiding), but I know the error of my ways, and this violates rule #1. Give people a break, let them continue to play and grow in the game and unless you forget that you've raided the person before, don't do it the week later, or the month later, etc. If you've raided them once, try to make sure they're off limits to you from now on. And if you notice in the war screen that they've been raided 3 times in one day, or 3 times in the past two or three days, let em go. There are more where they came from. Eight: Don't vulture people's raids. This sort of ties in with rule seven, but if you know that, say, Valhalla (much respect to valhalla) raids a lot, and you see some valhalla members on a nation, don't jump in and take the third and last slot. Chances are you're going to break rule four, especially if you don't talk to your raid partners and just go at it on your own. There's a good possibility you only think you know what you're doing, and the two people might have a system going on that you've ruined by stealing the last slot. Find your own raids, leave those people from the same alliance to their own devices, the best you can hope for is that you simply take a slot reserved for someone else, and even then, that's still bad of you. Nine: Times have changed, give it a rest from time to time. CN's political climate has changed over the past six or seven months, and raiding is still allowable and tolerated, but not to the extent it once was. The wisest thing a raider can do is to not raid. If you've raided seven or eight people the past week, it's best to go easy the next week, this ensures you're not building a reputation for yourself, especially if you've been breaking rule one or a few other rules along the way. It's a game, afterall, and war here is fun, but go easy on it from time to time. Ten: Don't bitch and complain if you bite off more than you can chew. If they attack back and you can't handle it, don't complain, you knew the risks involved in raiding going in. It's best to not get your friends to jump on the guy and beat him down so you can exact some revenge. You're a thief. Sometimes karma dishes it out, just take it, lick your wounds, and move on. If you get to the point where you can't handle it, maybe you shouldn't be raiding anymore. War & Battles Category:Poison Clan